


Yandere Simulator One Shots

by HowAreYouGoodPerson



Category: Yandere Simulator
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-25 12:45:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6195625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowAreYouGoodPerson/pseuds/HowAreYouGoodPerson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some one shots of the students in Akedemi High. If there are any characters you like to see, I can possibly write a shot in my free time. Rated T for language and Info-chan's payment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Budo Matsuta x Reader (Part 1)

**Author's Note:**

> I thought this was longer when I finished, but hey, I don't want to do too much on a school computer.

You weren't the type of person to even speak about excercise. You loathed it with all of your might. The only reason you stood outside the door to the Martial Arts club room is because right now, your fear of being attacked like some of the other students was larger than your hatred for physical activity. Just as you were about to open the door to the room, you sighed and turned around. After all, even if you did join, you'd look pathetic trying to do a single kick. You turned around, and collided with a figure behind you.

"Ah, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to get in your way.... Uh _____, correct?" The boy asked in a booming voice. Something about it just yelled authority, and you'd be a bit of a liar if you said you didn't like it a little.

"Y-yeah, that's me... It's my fault for standing in front of the club room." You replied.He placed his hand on his chin.

"Why are you in front of the Martial Arts club anyway? I heard that you avoided fitness like the plague!" You scratched the back of your neck, a nervous chuckle coming out.

"W-well.... I'm a bit scared of getting attacked and having no way to defend myself, so I was thinking of joining.... But on second thought, I don't think I'm cut out for this stuff, I'd just weigh everyone down." As you started to walk off, you felt a hand grab your wrist, the grip surprisingly strong.

"Don't worry about weighing us down! We've had worse people join the club, and one of them made nationals! If it really bothers you, I'll personally teach you myself!" The boy exclaimed.

"I don't think the club leader would allow that...."

"Of course he would!"

"How would you know?"

"Because I'm Budo Matsuta, leader of the Martial Arts club!" ...... You felt really dumb that you didn't notice the red armband before.


	2. Onesided!Reader x Ayano Aishi x Taro Yamada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She was the most beautiful girl that [Name] had ever met, and she decided to confess to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I haven't touched this in a rather long time, but I'll be honest here darlings, I forgot this existed. [Covers face in shame.] I got a computer for Christmas, and I suddenly got an idea for a one-shot, and then it hit me. I already had a story of Yandere Simulator one-shots that I only posted a part one of. Please have mercy and forgive me...
> 
> ANYWAY... I had an idea, and I wrote said idea, so please enjoy this darlings~

    Everything about her was perfect. 

    Her beautiful, silky black locks, her pale, smooth skin, those beautiful eyes… Everything about Ayano Aishi. That’s why [Name] here, sitting under the old sakura tree in hopes that the girl would receive her letter and meet her here. Apparently God was real, because Ayano came into view. Her face seemed to harden at the sight of the girl.

    “May I help you?”

    It was now or never. Taking a deep breath, [Name] stared deep into the girl’s eyes.

    “A-Aishi-chan, I really like you! Do you think you could go on a date with m-”

    “No.” 

    The [color]-ette’s hair lost the bravery it once had at the cold words. Ayano, seeing as she had no more business, started to leave.

    “W-why? Is it that I’m a girl, or that I’m not your type?! I can change whatever it is!”

    “ Nothing you could do would change my mind. I like somebody else.”

    The girl walked off, leaving [Name] behind. Instead of the sadness [Name] expected to feel, there was only one emotion going through her.

    Hatred.

\------------------------------------  
Monday, 7:45  
\------------------------------------

    “Are you going to stand out there all day, or do you actually need something?”

    “I need info.”

    The redhead stopped typing and swirled her chair around, facing the door. She couldn’t see the girl behind it, but she could recognize the voice of [First] [Last Name]. It was still quite a surprise actually. She was known for being a goody-two shoes, and had a lot of admirers, she was always able to find a buyer for pictures. Despite all that, she tended to stay alone.

    “What exactly is it that you need my friend?”

    “Who does Ayano Aishi like?”  
    “Aishi, huh? Why exactly do you need that information?”

    “... I confessed to her on Friday, and I was rejected. I know they didn’t do anything but… I’ve never felt this way about anybody. I want revenge, even if she finds out and hates me, I don’t care.”

    “Interesting… You do realize that this information won’t come cheap…”

    “I heard you charged in… Inappropriate pictures… So I took these.” [Name] slid a manila folder under the door, and a satisfied hum came from the other side.

    “This’ll do. Alright, Ayano Aishi has a very big crush on her upperclassmen Taro Yamada.”

    “...”

    “Do you need anything else?”

    “... D-do you have any pictures of her panties?”

    “What kind?”

\--------------------------  
Monday, 11:30  
\--------------------------

    [Name] wandered the empty halls, looking for Yamada’s locker. She remembered which one was his from this morning, and slid the note into it. One of the many perks of being a goody-two shoes is that teachers trusted you with their papers. Learning how to mock signatures is easy after that. She wrote it as if a teacher wanted to see him on Friday after school on the roof. There’s no way he’d refuse a teacher.

    The only thing left was to play the waiting game.

\---------------------------  
Friday, After School  
\---------------------------

    “Huh, she must not be here yet…”

    The black-haired boy leaned over the railing, looking at the beautiful scene of sakura petals falling below him. He was supposed to meet up with his substitute teacher right now, but she stopped working here the other day. Taro heard footsteps behind him, and turned around, a smile on his face, that is, until he saw it wasn’t the person he expected. It was [First] [Last Name], her hands behind her back.

    “Ah, [Name]-san? I thought I was supposed to meet with a teacher…”

    “I’m sorry Yamada-san, I lied on that not, I was pretty sure you wouldn’t want to meet me…”

    “Why wouldn’t I? You seem like a nice person!”

    “With what I’m about to do, I’m not. I’m sorry Yamada-san.”

    “For wha-!”

    Before the boy could even finish, his face came into contact with cold metal, knocking him the the ground. His eyes narrowed in shock as he looked at [Name], her usual, kind eyes filled with darkness. She brought the baseball bat in hand back up, and swung it back down on him, ignoring the pained sounds coming from the boy. Despite all efforts of blocking the blows, he was nothing against her relentless assault.

    “GYAH!... [N-Name], why are yo-ARGH!”

    “Why am I doing this?”

    Only now did the girl stop attacking the boy. Surprisingly, Taro couldn’t find himself able to try and escape his attacker. People always told him he was too nice for his own good. Instead, he rose from the floor (with great struggle) and placed a comforting hand on the [color]-ette’s shoulder.

    “T-the girl I liked… I confessed to her, and she didn’t even let me finish before rejecting me…”

    “Aw, that’s terrible [Name]-san!”

    “Yeah… Before she left, I asked her what it was, I told her that I could change whatever it was. She told me there was nothing I could do, that she liked somebody else. Well, I asked Info-chan who it was… She told me it was you.”

    “Really? Is… Is that why you…”

    “I… I’M SUCH A DUMBASS!!!” Hot tears were streaming down [Name]’s face, and she collapsed to the floor, the long forgotten bat clanging to the ground.

    “I-I’M SO FUCKING SORRY SENPAI! I WAS JUST SO MAD AND I… I’M SUCH A FUCKING IDIOT!”

    As the girl bawled her eyes out, Taro simple wrapped his arms around the girl, whispering calming phrases to try and calm her down. Eventually, the tears ran out, and the two just sat in silence. However, it was very short lived.

    “Hey, you kids need to go ho-OH MY GOD! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR FACE YOUNG MAN?!”

    [Name] was filled with fear at the sight of the teacher, however, Taro only laughed.

    “A-ah, I fell down the stairs earlier, and [Name] was so worried, she completely forgot about taking me to the nurse, sorry ma’am.”

    Out of the corner of her eye, [Name] saw Taro kick the baseball bat out of the teacher’s view.

    “Alright, I have to continue patrolling, you two head for the nurse’s office, and quickly.”

    The teacher headed back down the stairs, and the two let out a sigh of relief.

    “Hey, about what really happened, let’s just keep it between the two of us [Name]-san, alright?”

    “... Alright.”

    After cleaning off the blood from the bat, and tossing it off the roof, the two teens headed towards the nurse’s office. After really paying attention to his face, [Name] felt so guilty, she really did a number on the poor dude. He seemed to cringe when his arms bumped into something since he had been using them to block most attacks, and it looked like he might have a black eye soon. There were probably a lot of other injuries that she couldn’t see. He caught he looking at him, and simply smiled.

    “If you feel bad, don’t worry, One time my sister was really mad, and she hit me on the head with a frying pan. Granted, she wasn’t that strong, but it still hurt pretty badly…”

    Despite the tension, [Name] couldn’t help but laugh at the image, and she looked back at Taro. Even though very little time had passed from her beating him up, instead of hating his stupid face, seeing him smiling despite what she had done to him just a few minutes prior was causing her heart to flutter.

    “There was another time when sh- hey [Name], you okay?” Realizing she was spacing out, [Name] quickly nodded.

    “A-ah, yeah, I’m okay… Hey, Yamada-san?”

    “Yeah?”

    “H-how about after we get you patched up, I treat you to a burger or something, as the start of an apology?” The boy, despite the pain, half-hugged the girl, making her face as red as the blood leaking down his face.

    “That sounds great [Name]-san, my treat!”

    “B-but it’s for an apology! I have to pay!”

    “Well, it’s technically my fault, since I’m apparently so hot you got rejected.”

    “... I’d say you’re about average.”

    “Oh, [Name]-san, that hurts!”

    The tension from before had completely dissipated as the two students nearly died from laughter. The only one who wasn’t laughing was the nurse when she came outside to see who was still in the building at this time.

 

===============  
Alternate Ending  
===============

    It was done.

    Dropping the bat, [Name] smiled at the sight of her classmate being nothing more but a broken, bruised pile. Obviously she’d give Ayano time to calm down, but she would still be near her. She would be a friend during the tough times, but not just then. She would slowly, but surely make sure that Ayano would think of nothing but her.

    “S-senpai?.. SENPAI!?!”

    [Name] turned around to see the object of her affections. Ayano’s beautiful grey eyes were filled with anger as she pulled a pair of scissors out of her pocket.

    “W-WHAT DID YOU DO YOU MONSTER?!”  
    “Ayano~ I’m so glad to see you, but sadly, you weren’t supposed to see this. Luckily, I came prepared!”

    Ayano ran towards [Name], seeing nothing but red. The smile slid off [Name]’s face as she swung the baseball bat, whacking Ayano directly in the face and making her fall. Before she could get back up, [Name] held her down.

    “Aw look, you made me hurt your pretty little face Ayano. I’d rather you not do that again.”

    “WHY THE HELL DID YOU KILL HIM?!”

    “Why?” Psychotic laughter erupted from the girl as Ayano struggled to escape, she was stronger than she looked.

    “I’ll tell you why. It’s because he was in our way. I love you Ayano, more than he ever will, why can’t you see that? Well, no matter. Once we get home, we’ll have all the time in the world to love each other~”

    “AND WHY THE HELL WOULD I GO WITH YO-!”

    Before the girl could finish, she felt something pierce into her skin, and suddenly became drowsy.

    “Oh, Ayano dear, it was never your choice to begin with.”


	3. Daku Atsu x Delinquent!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why, out of everyone in the damn school did she have to like such a nerd?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy... I'm conflicted with this one. I like it, but at the same time, I'm iffy. Oh well, the deed is done. Someone requested Atsu MONTHS ago... I'm so sorry dear... I hope you enjoy this though!

    “... I fucking hate that loser…”  
     
    Lime looked over at you in confusion.

    “Which one?”

    “The one with the weird glasses.”

    The girl didn’t even bother to hide her laughter, she already knew where this was going. Whenever [Name] or someone else mentioned that nerd, she’d start ranting about how she hated him. Yes, they were delinquents, but none of them were dumb. It was painfully obvious to them all. They all laughed, out of all the people in the school, a delinquent fell in love with a occult freak. Leaning on the bathroom wall, Lime finally stopped laughing.

    “Yo, why don’t you just tell him? It’s not like he’s gonna run away or anything!”

    “He did.

    “Hahaha!... Wait, you serious?!” A sigh escaped [Name]’s lips.

    “I don’t know what I did wrong. I even made him some brownies!”  
    “Well, what’d you say to him?”

    “What I said… I said ‘hey punk! I need to talk to ya!’ and once he saw me looking at him, whoosh!... Maybe I should’ve made him cookies…”

    Delinquents may not be dumb, but with this, Lime confirmed that they weren’t the smartest group either.

\----------------------  
Tuesday, 1:00  
\----------------------

    At the sight of the delinquent girl, most people avoided her like the plague. The only one who didn’t was Budo, who simply gave her a warning. Besides how much of a stickler he was for rules, he wasn’t a bad dude. Ignoring said warning, her [color] eyes narrowed onto the boy leaving his class. Gripping the simple box in her hands, [Name] made her way over. He didn’t seem to notice her gaining up on him.

    “Hey! Slow down idiot, and don’t you dare run away this time!” He turned around, fear filling his face.

    “L-look, I don’t want any trouble, alright?”  
     
    “I’m not trying to have any, I just wanted to g-!”

    [Name] suddenly lurched forward, the box falling to the ground, scattering the chocolates within onto the floor. The room was dead silent, with the exception of one person, Yui Rio. All the other social butterflies looked terrified, as she simply cackled.

    The only reason she didn’t get a black eye was because Budo happened to be passing by, lucky bitch.

\---------------------  
Tuesday, 6:00  
\---------------------

    “You really need to stop trying to fight everything [Name]. What Rio did was wrong, but you should have been the better person. You shouldn’t have tried to punch her just because she made you spill your chocolates!”

    “... They weren’t my chocolates Masuta.”

    The counselor didn’t like the idea of you trying to enact revenge, so she asked Budo to walk you home. The boy looked on in confusion, until it hit him.

“Ah, I remember you standing in front of Atsu! Were they for him? I’d figured that someone like you would prefer another delinquent.” 

“Pfft, the guy’s all awful, and I see them more as annoying brothers. I don’t know why exactly I even like him! Just, every time I see his stupid, glasses-cover face sitting in a corner, my heart flutters. I hate it.”

“Just try confessing again.”

“I’m pretty sure that after the events of today, he’ll get a restraining order out of concern for his well being. Besides, every time I try to stop him, he tries to run. It’s hopeless Masuta.” The boy placed his hand on [Name]’s shoulder, and she could just feel the motivation dripping out of him.

“It’s only hopeless if you say it is [Name]! I know that someone like yourself is willing to overcome any challenge, so why give up because of such a minor inconvenience?! You know what they say?” There was a brief moment of silence as Budo looked expectantly at [Name].

“... What do they say Masuta?”

“They always say, hard work pays off! If you work hard to show Atsu your true feelings, it’s sure to pay off in the end! So don’t up, and prevail in the challenge known as love, don’t fail me [Name]!”

“... You do realize that we passed my house during your speech, right Masuta?”

\------------------------  
Wednesday, 1:00  
\------------------------

    Holding a new box of chocolates, [Name] headed for the Occult Club’s room. The commons room had too many people, and Atsu was sure to be there. Before she made it into the room however, she heard noises coming from an empty classroom. Momentarily forgetting about her goal, [Name] went to investigate. She saw Atsu pinned against the wall by two male delinquents.

    “Are you sure this is the dumbass who’s been messing with my future girl? He looks pretty pathetic…”

    “Yeah, I saw him and [Name] together yesterday in the commons room!”

    “I-I don’t even know who that is! Just let me go!” The boy begged. The delinquent sneer, and brought his fist back. Atsu closed his eyes in fear, but nothing happened. 

    “H-hey, what are yo-*TWACK*”

    Atsu opened his eyes and saw the girl from yesterday, and she did not look happy. He couldn’t help but notice one of his assailant’s was on the ground, and she was holding a chair. She glared at the remaining boy, glaring daggers at him.

    “Unless you like pain, get the fuck out.”

    Mumbling under his breath, the boy grabbed his partner and left. The girl tossed the chair to the side and walked up to Atsu. Before he could say anything, she thrust a small black box at him.

    “I… I was gonna give these to you yesterday…”

    “... T-thanks…” The silence was painfully awkward, and a sigh broke it.

    “Hey. If anyone tries picking on you, let me know, alright? I’ll kick their ass.”

“... W-why?” 

[Name]’s face only turned beet red, and instead of answering, she just ran out of the classroom. Atsu looked back at the small black box and opened it. It was filled to the brim with chocolates that had ghosts on them. He took a bit, and pink dusted his cheeks.

They were better than Odayaka’s.


End file.
